peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan (Version 2)
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, and Kirby take Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Paula, Toon Princess Zelda, Jeff, Porky, Picky, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Shyla, and Pluto to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Sideshow Bob, Admiral Cortex, Assistant Captain Dedede, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Ness (Earthbound) Extras with Ness: Toon Link, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Mimi: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM; The rest of Sonic's group will appear as part of the London group in the sequel) Extras with Sally: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; as Sally’s sister), Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X; as Sally’s other sister), Paula (Earthbound) and Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) John Darling: Jeff (Earthbound) Michael Darling: Picky (Earthbound) Extras with Jeff and Picky: Porky (Earthbound), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack, and Gene (Ducktales (1987) and Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Babysitters: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Season 3 civilian outfits and Roxy in her Season 4 civilian outfit and with their Enchantix forms) Nana Darling: Pluto (Disney) George Darling: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Mary Darling: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Captain Hook: Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Extras with Bob: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; He'll also be scared of Gyarados because he got bitten by him) and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; Also afraid of Gyarados until the sequel where he turns good) Mr. Smee: Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; He'll turn good along with Dedede in the sequel) Extras with Escargoon: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Dedede and Escargoon for Tiny and Dingodile), Gygas, and Snuff (Earthbound; Gygas will replace Dedede as assistant captain in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gyarados (Pokemon) Bob and Cortex's pet: Grit the Mole Troll (OC The Spiderwick Chronicles character) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Poo (Earthbound), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Tiger Lily: Smurfette (The Smurfs) Indian Chief: Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) Indians: Smurfs Mermaids: Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Spectra Vondergeist, Cleo De Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, and Lagoona Blue (Monster High; They’ll treat Sally‘s group nicely) Pirates: Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Scroop (Treasure Planet), Gargamel (The Smurfs), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed (The Lion King (1994); As an anthro lion and anthro hyenas respectively), and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) (Ernesto, Xigbar, Demyx, Banzai, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Drake, and Pinstripe can temporally fall in love with the Winx Club in their Enchantix fairy forms during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Team Rocket, Lea/Axel, and Bleck will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Grit as punishment for drunkenly calling Bob a Palmtreefish (Based on his hairstyle), Cortex a Crazyfish, and Dedede a Fathead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Leonhart-Heartilly Family and Friends (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting Ness Pan, Toon Link, Aryll, and Kirby/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Sideshow Bob, Admiral Cortex, Assistant Captain Dedede, their Pirates, and the Gyarados/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds (Version 2) Chapter 4: The Lost Kids and Fearsome Four/Mimi Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Smurfs and Looking for Smurfette (Version 2) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Jeff's Group and Smurfette (Version 2) Chapter 7: Return to the Smurf Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's New Plot (Version 2) Chapter 8: What Made the Blue Smurf Blue and Falling in Love/Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Paula's Group Trick the Pirates and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede Trick Mimi Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Bob, Cortex, Dedede, and their Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 10: Mimi's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 (Version 2) Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Version 2) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Ness Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Ness Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) For series: Ness Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies